


love the way you lie

by 1xianggou1



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1xianggou1/pseuds/1xianggou1





	love the way you lie

膝盖强行挤进带土两腿间，宇智波斑玩味地捕捉着身下少年刻意躲闪的目光，“别这么无所谓嘛”捏住他因难以承担密术对身体的反噬而日渐尖削的下巴粗暴地扭过，宇智波斑像是进行某种仪式般缓慢郑重地低下头去与他鼻尖相抵，万花镜紧紧封锁住视线逃脱的一切路径，带土被迫在斑的控制下微微扬起下颌，唾液吞咽时喉结的滚动带起肌肤光滑地起伏，配合着那一副平板无欲的表情，在彻底步入黑暗前尽情展示着少年独有的青涩。“这并不是幻觉。”手指探进少年半开的领口，坏心眼地用极轻的力道在伤口处婆娑，宇智波斑十分满意地看到带土眯着眼睛露出痛苦难耐的表情，挑起嘴角压上他柔软的唇瓣，像嗜血的野兽对红润肉质的蹂躏欲，疯狂地辗转于每一个可供品尝的角落，他的舌头才轻柔濡湿过的地方下一秒就会被尖利的牙齿毫不留情地咬破，如此循环，宇智波斑掌握着绝对的主动权，巧妙地用舌尖撬开带土紧咬的牙关，与他不知如何动作的舌纠缠在一起，津液交融的粘腻水声将羞耻无限放大，一切的情绪都开始变得麻木，只剩下两人浑浊的呼吸交换着最原始的欲望讯息。宇智波带土感觉自己就快要窒息而亡，眼前的男人正蛮横地掠夺他赖以生存的氧气，分离与侵入衔接得恰到好处，灵巧如蛇的舌头在他口腔内搅动得天翻地覆，他尽可能地张大嘴巴获取空气，却迎来对方更为深入的侵略与肆虐，宇智波斑手中动作不停，衣扣随着指尖的游移依次崩开，带土的身体很敏感，短暂的触碰也会产生难以抑制地颤抖，这种颤抖延续到他抓住那已经有些发硬的性器时转化为喉咙深处极度愉悦又充满抗拒的呜咽。宇智波斑放开对他嘴唇的禁锢，任由那带着急促喘息的呻吟声牵连着莹亮的涎水滑出带土嘴角，灵活的手指在顶端伞状物处时轻时重的画着圈，感受掌中血脉贲张的硬物逐渐灼热的跳突，直到少年故作冷漠的眼角眉梢被情欲浸染得失了棱角，卸下全部防御的柔软表情展露出无限接近于天真稚嫩的本质。然后他伸出沾着湿热液体的手指横在带土半开的嘴唇上，俯身贴近他耳边又慢又重地说道：“而是另一个世界的真实。”   
   宇智波带土茫然地眨了眨眼睛，高潮过后的意识如同初生小动物般迷糊，“嗯......”他轻吟出声，精液顺着斑的指尖落到舌尖上，他尝到自己的味道，苦涩又腥腻。   
“想要背离我的意志？嗯？”宇智波斑在带土身边躺下，鼻尖轻蹭着右半边木质的侧脸，他的表情是前所未有的柔和安详，比任何时候都更像一个静待死亡的老者，却也因此更具煽动力。“你在白费力气。”   
短暂的沉默过后，宇智波带土撑起身体用未被刘海遮住的写轮眼盯住斑，目光已褪去高潮时迷乱的癫狂，恢复了平日里的冷硬。“不用你来说教，放我出去。”他的三勾玉开始缓慢转动，杀意凝结在瞳孔中伺机而出。“我知道我该怎样做事……你……”   
“你还是刚才那种样子比较讨人喜欢。”宇智波斑稍微动了动眼睛，带土只觉得左眼的感官通道被强行封锁，眼窝里流出了锈钝浓稠的液体，然后是彻底的黑暗以及喉咙被扼住的窒息感。宇智波斑收紧掌中的力道，眯起眼睛拖着带土狠狠摔在床上。“要好好听老人家说话啊。”他笑着，声音里却毫无笑意。   
“以为我快不行了？”贴近带土的脸颊低声耳语，宇智波斑一边扭下他尚未融合好的右臂，一边撩开他长及肩膀的黑发亲吻颈侧因剧痛而渗出的汗珠。“别以为我不知道你在暗里地做的事。”他看着带土挣扎着蜷缩起身体，冷笑着揪住那些凌乱地散在床铺上的长发强迫他抬头与他相对。“不如我来告诉你一个事实？”斑用牙齿碰了碰带土的耳垂，“真正完美的世界是不存在的。”宇智波带土艰难地侧过头，想要躲避宇他充满恶意的亲昵，肌肉组织被撕裂的疼痛令他悬空的身体颤抖不已，却还要紧紧咬着下唇逞强让自己不至于输了气势。而这一切放在宇智波斑眼中就像是一种刻意的撩拨。他抽出纠缠在带土发丝间的手指，绕过贴在少年下身碍事的衣摆布料，沿着大腿内侧缓慢地向上探寻，在握住少年臀部的瞬间感受到带土的僵滞，挑逗似的反复揉捏，指腹冰凉的触感不经意间刮过穴口周围敏感的肌肉，引起少年更加剧烈的颤抖。“在那个世界，你会流泪，会痛苦。”刻意压低的声音变成一种奇异的蛊惑，斑压在带土后背上胸腔的震动带来的酥曱麻感觉成功使他卸下最后的力气瘫软在斑的怀里。于是斑的手指停止徘徊目的明确地按进带土狭小的甬道，干涩的内璧带着抗拒使深入变得十分艰难，但带土的表情明显同后穴的抗拒形成两个不协调的极端，“呵，还会像现在这样身不由己。”宇智波斑居高临下地俯视带土拉开修长的颈线，仅在自己手指的逗弄下便难以自持的低喘出声的样子。干脆无视初次开拓阻力，强行令那因异物入侵而有些抽搐的穴口吞没手指根部。“........！！！”宇智波带土倒吸一口冷气，胸口剧烈地起伏着。   
他知道自己现在的表情一定十分不堪，并且暴露在斑的视线下无所遁形，他与同为宇智波家族的祖先在月读世界里做爱，用杀掉老师的手捂着不断泄出呻吟声的嘴唇，他在这一刻被罪恶与快感掠夺的连灵魂都要失去。他的愤怒与怨恨从来没有平息过，创造和平只是复仇的伪装。他注定要在黑暗里沉沦。 这些可怕的思想在他失去光明的眼前快速闪现，沉重得几乎能压垮他生存的根基。“不。”宇智波带土后退着脱离宇智波斑手指的辖制，清醒地反驳道，“你在……说谎。月世界将由我创造，我会令它变得完美。”   
“现在的年轻人说大话之前都不掂量一下自己的分量吗？”斑讥讽道。   
“你最好回到棺材里去，这已不是你的时代。”宇智波带土不甘示弱地直视他。   
“哦？”宇智波斑捏着带土细瘦的脚踝拖近自己，扭着他的肩膀将他背身压制住，灼热的性器顶上他的穴口，尾音邪魅一转，在带土还没反应过来他语调中微妙的变化时，毫不犹豫地贯穿了他。“那么，时代的主宰者？你现在可是随时都有可能被我弄死在床上啊。”   
“.....！.....”未被充分开拓的后穴在宇智波斑带有毁灭性意味的冲撞下炸开般地疼痛着，胀大的性器狠狠刮磨干涩的内璧，每一次进退都带出猩红的血丝暧昧地发出粘腻的水声。宇智波斑禁锢住带土不断向后退的腰身，配合着他的侵入死死向下按去。   
“哼，我还以为这么多年过去了宇智波家的人能有点长进。”他加快了挺动，甬道在反复扩充的过程中开始分泌肠液，使抽插变得顺畅。“该说是本性难移吧。”   
宇智波带土伏低身子，额头抵在床单上无力地随着斑的节奏摇动身体，这超越常识的疼痛令他暂时失去了说话的能力。   
汗水顺着脸侧一滴一滴掉下来，砸在与空间融为一色的床单上形成深重的痕迹。宇智波带土将指甲死死抠进肉里，用疼痛抽离来自混沌中的疼痛。背后的抽插还在继续，缓慢却一次比一次深入，他能感受到自己正逐渐习惯并主动接纳那发烫的异物的野蛮入侵，这令他反感得不禁蜷起身子发抖。   
宇智波斑眯起眼睛嘴角勾起一抹诡异的笑，他只能看到带土苍白但肌肉线条美好的脊背，无法捕捉那湿漉漉的黑发下掩藏的表情，可他知道那一定会很有趣。于是就着两人连结着的姿势强行将带土反转过来，性器与内壁狠狠刮磨着，灼伤般地疼。带土紧咬着下唇在斑伸过来的手掌的钳制下艰难地把头侧向一边，参差不齐的刘海遮挡住失去视力的空茫双眼，粘在鼻尖上与皮肤的颜色对比鲜明。宇智波斑出神地看着带土的脸轻轻地叹了口气，几不可闻却奇怪地让湿发的少年察觉到一种不舍和暧昧。他怔了一下，犹豫地抬起眼光来打量面前这位刚刚欺凌过他的男人，有那么一瞬间光被分割成小块铺洒进来，瞳孔接收到的愁绪竟然像一整个轮回那样长，嘴边的咸涩还在，刚要开口，“为什么想到要替代我。”斑的语气无比镇定冷漠当然不可能没被带土听出几分戏谑，只不过他现在这个姿势也只有迟疑尴尬。   
斑没给机会让他们的交媾陷入漫长的沉默，伸手抓住少年柔软的尚未成熟的肩膀，狠狠地捏住。后者吃痛地一扭被硬物塞满的下体艰难地摩擦出微小的缝隙，始作俑者顺势一挺，肿胀的每一根毛细血管都在贯穿带土的意志，他快要认输了，他心有余悸的同伴都在顷刻间破碎成宇智波斑悠长的叹息。这该死的充实和温馨，有一瞬间他甚至不想逃离这样一个环境了。就这样垂死隐没余生也还不错。因为，那么努力在讨好他身体的斑，竟在此刻有着说不出来的性感体贴。而他竟然开始觉得，这种讨好并不讨厌。   
“你.....” 他的挣扎几乎带着妥协的意味。“只是个....怕寂寞的老头子，别想拉我一....哈啊.....啊..啊....”不满身下人那倔强的嘴里目无尊长的说辞，宇智波斑惩罚似的向着最深处用力顶去，快感从脊梁处泛起，像蚂蚁群慢慢爬上一样，蔓延到下肢，过电流般袭击了带土的每一寸神经，长久的疼痛终于被欲望甘美的滋味战胜，宇智波带土再也无法压抑体内膨胀的本能，不自觉地扭动着身体摩擦斑的性器，羞耻的呻吟声充斥在耳边无孔不入。   
带土半张着嘴，疲累到脸上错误地浮现出享受般的迷离表情，颊边一抹绯红，淫靡得令人心动。   
“这个世界只会剩下你和我。” 宇智波斑低下头去亲吻他的小腹，舌尖的游丝一点一点向下滑，舔抵到敏感的铃口，挑拨着那已经淌出液体的顶端，顺着分身缓缓滑动，细细抚慰那稚嫩的每一处。“....”带土不安地摆动着腰部，双手慌张地插入了双腿间宇智波斑微有散乱的头发里：“...啊..我.. ..”被啃咬一口的身体本能地战栗，直通心脏再刺穿喉咙发出含混不清的呻吟，宇智波斑继续不依不饶地摩擦打旋，少年微烫的精液吞吞吐吐地射在斑嘴里。脸色归于释放后的不安和羞耻。“你不要成为我。”斑搂着他另一只肩膀慢慢的说，“宇智波斑已被世人战亡，你是宇智波带土。是我的作品，只属于我。”骨节分明的手在湿热的空气中捋了捋少年的发丝，“我要你在现实里陪我活下去。”   
斑抬起头与他视线相对，于是他在那血红色的瞳孔里看到同样寂寞的自己。   
温度扩散着少年的后背，他摩挲着攀住宇智波斑的脖颈，在那里印上了自己的唇。斑满意地笑了，他已得到他想要的答案。就算时间短暂，那又有什么关系。   
很快，月读世界的一切逐渐回归原位，包括宇智波带土初生的眷恋与爱意。他们将继续在地狱般的现实里撕咬对方的灵魂。到陷入另一场永恒的幻觉为止。   
                                                        


End file.
